Elle ne s'aime pas
by lilpuce
Summary: C’est parce que je pense que tu ne m’aimes pas… Personne ne peut m’aimer… Car je ne m’aime pas moi même. JPLE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note :** Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire dans le monde de Harry Potter, je me lance cette fois-ci dans une histoire et non dans un one-shot… J'espère que ça vous plaira et Reviews s'il vous plait. **LILPUCE.

* * *

**

- Je… je ne peux pas… répondit-elle au bord des larmes.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que je ne te plais pas ? Que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Non… tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste à cause de moi !

- Alors ça veut dire que tu m'aimes, demanda-t-il un sourire dragueur au visage.

- POTTER !

- Oh je disais ça pour rigoler, relax !

- C'est parce que je pense que tu ne m'aimes pas… Personne ne peut m'aimer… Car je ne m'aime pas moi-même.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux s'en alla alors en courant, sans laisser le temps au dit Potter d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci encore sous le coup de l'émotion que les dernières paroles de la rousse avaient provoquée, n'aurait de toute façon pas pu articuler un seul mot.

_Elle ne s'aime pas ? _

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas comprendre que quelqu'un ne s'aime pas, surtout Elle qui avait toutes les qualités du monde, elle était jolie, avait un bon sens de la répartie, était très drôle, sympa, et arrivait toujours à juger les gens pour ce qu'ils valaient.

Ces pas le guidèrent alors vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, où il retrouva ses amis qui travaillaient.

Il s'assit alors à la table et sortie sa dissertation d'histoire de la magie.

- Euh… il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas James ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs.

- Non… pourquoi ?

- C'est étrange tu t'es mis à travailler sans que je t'y force…

- Oh bah tu sais Remus, si je fais pas ma dissertation je vais encore avoir une sale note…

Remus n'insista pas mais un étrange sourire était apparu sur son visage.

- Je suis vanné ! dit un jeune aux cheveux aussi noir que son nom.

- Euh… laisse moi réfléchir qu'est-ce qui a pu te fatiguer ? Hum ta rupture de la semaine ? demanda James

- Oh…non maintenant je sais y faire pour rompre sans complication, mais je suis tombé sur Madame Pince alors que je bécotais une Pouffsouffle dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Elle m'a dit quoi déjà, ah oui un truc du genre « Comment osez-vous faire ça devant des livres sale vaurien ! ». Et le pire c'est que j'ai du faire ma retenue avec Rusard.

- Aie… ajouta Peter qui rayait une erreur dans son devoir de métamorphose. Je déteste les retenues avec Rusard, il fait que de menacer de nous attacher par les pouces dans les cachots.

- Ne m'en parle pas, grommela alors le beau brun.

Sirius sortit alors ses devoirs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et s'y attela sans mal, il était excellent élève dans cette matière tout comme James.

- Tiens Cornedrue, j'ai vu Evans tout à l'heure…Elle avait l'air passablement énervée tu lui aurais rien fait de spécial, j'espère…

James leva les yeux de son parchemin, et réfléchit très rapidement à un mensonge probable mais Sirius le connaissait trop bien et il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

- Oh je l'ai croisée vite fait…

- Tu ferais bien de laisser tomber, tu sais ma Pouffsouffle, elle a des amies super mignonnes. Tu aurais l'embarras du choix.

- N'insiste pas Patmol, dit James en se levant d'un coup… Sur ce je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Sans laisser le temps à ces amis de lui souhaiter à leur tour une bonne nuit il monta dans le dortoir, se coucha mais il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Lily Evans se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac, les deux autres jeunes filles avec qui elle partageait le dortoir étaient encore endormies à poings fermés alors la rousse s'habilla en silence et sortit à pas de loups dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne s'aimait pas, pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Il allait se moquer d'elle c'était sûr. Elle prit alors une résolution, celle de ne plus jamais se retrouver seule dans la même pièce que James Potter, elle ne savait pas alors qu'a l'instant même cette décision était rompu car dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons un jeune homme aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux ébouriffés l'observait.

* * *

Voilà merci de m'avoir lu: si ça vous **déplait** si vous voyez des **fautes** ou si vous **aimez** n'hésitez pas à mettre une **review.**

**LILPUCE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Spoiler :** tome 1 à 6 (mais très légers spoilers)

**Note :** Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire dans le monde de Harry Potter, je me lance cette fois-ci dans une histoire et non dans un one-shot… J'espère que ça vous plaira et Reviews s'il vous plait. **LILPUCE.

* * *

**

Quelques jours après leur dispute, James essayait en vain de pouvoir parler seul à seul avec Lily… Il fallait qu'il lui dise toutes les qualités qu'elle avait pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait de raisons pour qu'elle ne s'aime pas… Voyant que c'était peine perdue, et que Lily ne cessait de l'ignorer, il se décida alors à faire une bonne blague pour voir si la jolie rousse résisterait au désir de lui passer un savon.

Etant les plus farceurs de l'école avec ces quatre compères ils décidèrent de commencer doucement avec Sirius en faisant gonfler la tête d'un certain Bertram Aubrey, un Serpentard qui ne leur avait rien fait de spécial qui avait juste commis comme faute d'être de cette maison. Ils avaient alors récoltés une double retenue et fait perdre quarante points à la maison du Lion (nda Peugeot ). James avait du décrasser la salle des trophées mais il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à solliciter l'attention de la jolie rousse.

- Je n'appellerais jamais mon fils Tom, annonça-t-il à Remus au sortir de sa retenue. J'ai du astiqué une bonne cinquantaine de fois sa plaque pour « Services rendus à l'école ».

Remus sourit à la remarque, mais avait l'air légèrement fatigué. En effet la pleine lune approchait de plus en plus et la masse de travail des septième année ne cessait de croître.

- Tu veux que je fasse ton devoir de botanique ? demanda alors James.

- Non merci ce n'est pas parce que, il baissa la voix, c'est bientôt la pleine lune qu'il faut que tu fasses le travail à ma place James.

- Je dis ça parce que tu as l'air fatigué, je voulais juste t'aider avec ton petit problème de fourrure…

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit alors pour laisser entrer un Sirius de mauvais poil.

- James j'ai essayé de t'appeler une bonne quinzaine de fois avec le miroir pendant ma retenue !

- Oups désolé je l'avais oublié !

- Mais où as-tu la tête en ce moment ?

James s'apprêtait à répondre « ah parce qu'elle est partie ? » d'un air inquiété théâtral, lorsque Lily fit son apparition dans la salle commune, ces cheveux roux lâchés sur ses épaules elle était vraiment très belle. Une voix sortit alors le jeune homme de sa rêverie.

- Euh…je dirais plutôt « Qui a-t-il dans la tête ?». Et la réponse c'est une jolie rousse. Intervint judicieusement Remus.

- James je t'ai dit qu'il fallait lâcher prise peut être que si tu te trouvais quelqu'un d'autre peut être qu'elle deviendrait jalouse. Même s'il y a peu d'espoir ! dit Sirius qui regardait également Lily s'asseoir dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée.

- Patmol ?

- Cornedrue ?

- Tu as déjà été amoureux dans ta vie ? Tu sais ce que c'est de se dire qu'on pourrait donner sa vie pour une personne ? De penser à elle tout le temps ? De se dire que tu serais tellement plus heureux si cette personne te jetait ne serait-ce qu'un regard dans la journée ? Avoir une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre lorsque tu sens son parfum ? Une personne qui représente tout pour toi ? Tu as déjà ressentis ça ? dit James d'une traite.

Sirius fit non de la tête.

- Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi je n'en veux pas une autre, c'est elle et aucune autre fille.

- Ok désolé vieux je ne voulais pas te vexer mais elle va bien finir par se trouver quelqu'un d'autre un jour.

- NON ELLE NE SE TROUVERA PAS QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE ! rugit alors James qui était à présent très énervé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

Toute la salle commune le regardait alors avec un air interloqué en se demandant qui pouvait bien être « Elle ». Toute sauf une seule personne. LA personne.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènement notable à part un progrès en sortilèges de Peter qui était immédiatement allé annoncer la nouvelle à sa petite amie Bertha Jorkins.

James quant à lui échafaudait nombre de plan pour se retrouver seul à seul avec Lily. Il en trouva un qui lui paru a peu près potable. Lily était une élève très douée en potions et d'ailleurs en d'autres nombreuses matières et passait un temps relativement important à la bibliothèque, d'où elle sortait souvent à l'heure de la fermeture.

Le samedi suivant, il se rendit donc vers l'antre de madame Pince, qui était très peu rempli à dix minutes de la fermeture, il chercha Lily et comme pour l'encourager un reflet roux près de la fenêtre lui indiqua la place de cette dernière. Il s'installa alors sans préambule en face d'elle.

- Hum…Salut Lily, tenta-t-il gentiment.

Lily ne leva pas les yeux de sa copie mais s'arrêta directement d'écrire.

- Lily ? Réessaya James tout aussi doucement.

- Oui Potter ? répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une expression de véritable contrariété.

_Ah il la retrouvait sa petite Lily !_

- Euh je voudrais te parler, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu, tu as quelques instants à m'accorder ?

- Non je n'ai pas la moindre seconde à t'accorder Potter.

- Allez juste une minute s'il te plait Lily ! Insista le jeune homme en haussant la voix.

- Pas de bruits dans la bibliothèque ! Potter, Evans sortez immédiatement d'ici ! Cria Madame Pince.

James sortit alors à la suite de la rousse.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une conversation sur notre dispute de la dernière fois.

- Je ne veux pas en parler dit–elle en s'en fuyant dans le couloir désert.

Il se retrouva alors seul devant la bibliothèque et commençait à son tour à partir lorsqu'il remarqua une enveloppe décachetée par terre, il la retourna. Elle était adressée à Lily Evans.

* * *

**RAR :**

**gigi :** Coucou! Ouais en effet on peut confondre au début, mais on sait vite qui est qui. En tout cas merci d'avoir osé poster une review et d'avoir lu et apprécié ma fan fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Bloody-Angel-Me :** Merci d'avoir lu et de me mettre des compliments, je crois que la suite n'a pas trop tardé et j'espère que tu la trouveras à ton goût.

**Hop'eyes :** Merci pour la review, voici la suite en espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Eh bien toi on peut dire que tu m'as motivée à continuer! Non en effet Lily ne s'aime pas elle même ce sera plus clair dans les prochains chapitres, je voyais pas comment dire ça autrement. Pour l'instant c'est surtout de l'incompréhension pour notre Cornedrue. T'inquiète James ne lâchera pas le morceau lol. Bon j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

* * *

Voilà si vous avez pris le temps de me lire postez une **review** suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton go en bas , vous pouvez dire **tout ce que vous voulez** **si vous aimez pas**, s'il y a **des fautes que vous repérez,** des choses étranges, **si vous aimez etc.** Je vous jure que ça motive beaucoup de recevoir des reviews et ça aide à s'améliorer.

Bisous. A la prochaine.

**LILPUCE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

**Spoiler :** tome **1** à **6** (mais très légers spoilers)

**Note :** Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire dans le monde de Harry Potter, je me lance cette fois-ci dans une histoire et non dans un one-shot… J'espère que ça vous plaira et **Reviews **s'il vous plait.

* * *

James était assis en tailleur sur son lit à baldaquins et regardait l'enveloppe violette qui était devant lui. C'était la lettre qui appartenait à Lily. Il l'avait en sa possession depuis deux semaines mais n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper avec les entraînements de Quidditch (le prochain match de Gryffondor avait lieu au mois de janvier), les devoirs (la masse de travail ne cessait de croître avec les vacances de Noël qui approchait), les sorties nocturnes dans la forêt interdite, les excursions dans le château et bien d'autres choses encore.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec cette lettre, il avait bien envie de l'ouvrir pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Lily, mais d'un côté il pensait qu'elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas que quelqu'un lise son courrier.

Dans un accès de curiosité il retourna l'enveloppe et regarda si l'expéditeur n'avait pas laissé son adresse au dos, mais rien. Cette écriture en pattes de mouche l'intriguait de plus en plus mais il décida finalement qu'il fallait mieux rendre la lettre à sa propriétaire et la mit dans sa poche.

N'ayant pas envie de partir à la recherche de la rousse dans tout le château il prit alors un morceau de parchemin, passa sa baguette magique dessus en disant « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » s'afficha alors devant ses yeux un plan détaillé de toute l'école, c'était la carte qu'ils avaient réussi à créer avec ces trois amis, la carte du Maraudeur, qui était très serviable pour leurs manigances. Il rechercha alors le point qui indiquait le nom de Lily Evans et le retrouva après plusieurs minutes dans un coin assez déserté du château accompagné de… Severus Rogue ! Il se pressa alors de dire « Méfait accompli » et le parchemin redevint vierge de toute écriture. Il se mit ensuite à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait et passa par le trou du portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'il avait pu avoir droit à des remontrances. Il tourna à droite, passa derrière une tapisserie, prit un escalier très escarpé, courut le long d'un corridor, tourna une nouvelle fois à droite et pu enfin distinguer des échos de voix provenant du fond du corridor.

- Alors Sang de Bourbe ! On n'a pas son petit Potter pour nous défendre aujourd'hui ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me défendre, merci bien ! _Recurvite !_

Une masse de mousse s'installa alors sur la masse de cheveux gras de Rogue.

- Ca faisait un moment que je voulais le faire… annonça Lily en souriant.

C'était un côté de Lily que James ne connaissait pas et il avait très envie d'apprendre à mieux connaître cet aspect de la personnalité de la jolie rousse.

- Evans comment as-tu osé ? demanda Severus Rogue. _Stupéfix._

- Espèce de salaud ! Rugit James qui ne pouvait pas laissé ainsi la situation.

- Potter, je vois que tu m'as fait le plaisir de venir assister à ma petite fête.

- Relâche là ! Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Elle a juste voulu t'apprendre qu'il fallait se laver. Répliqua James en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot.

- Vois-tu le seul problème avec elle c'est le fait qu'elle soit une Sang de Bourbe.

- _Expelliarmus !_ Cria alors James qui était à présent hors de lui.

La baguette de Severus Rogue vola alors dans les airs et tomba avec un bruit mat sur le sol.

- Bien joué Potter je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je te laisse avec ta Sang de Bourbe !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Tonna James, mais avant d'avoir pu envoyé le moindre sort Rogue avait récupéré sa baguette et était déjà parti.

James s'agenouilla alors devant Lily et lui ôta le sortilège qui la bloquait.

- Lily comment ça va ?

- J'ai eu tellement peur dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

James ne s'attendait à une réaction si spontanée de la rousse, et profita des quelques secondes de leur étreinte.

- Oh excuse moi, bredouilla alors Lily en rougissant.

- Il y a pas de mal, répondit James en se relevant les jambes toutes flageolantes.

- Je crois que je te dois un merci Potter. Tu peux peut être la ranger ? dit-elle en désignant la baguette de James.

- Ah oui bien sûr, dit-il en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un morceau de papier frôler sa peau, ce morceau de papier qui l'avait fait chercher Lily dans tout le château.

- Hum, Lily j'ai trouvé ça devant la bibliothèque. Elle est adressée à ton nom.

Les yeux de la rousse perdirent aussitôt de leur éclat à la vue de la lettre. Elle regarda alternativement la missive puis James, et le jeune Potter eut l'occasion de percevoir de la haine dans les yeux émeraude qui le faisait rêver.

- Tu l'as lu ? Explosa-t-elle. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a dit de moi ? Que je suis un monstre ? Tu es content ?

- Je ne l'ai pas lu je te le promets. Répliqua immédiatement James.

- Tu veux dire qu'en deux semaines tu ne l'as pas lu ? Rien que de voir ton regard de pitié je sais que tu l'as lu, tu me dégoûtes tu vaux… vraiment pas mieux que Rogue. Ecoute ça sert à rien de t'accrocher à moi si c'est par pitié…

- C'est pas du tout par pitié…

- Franchement James j'ai l'impression que tu dis que tu m'aimes et que tu veux sortir avec moi car je suis la pauvre petite Sang de Bourbe et qui par surcroît a une sœur qui la déteste. Pour une fois, suis les conseils de Rogue et arrête de faire dans la charité !

- Attends. C'est à cause de ta sœur que tu dis que tu ne t'aimes pas ?

- Laisse moi tranquille, dit-elle en le poussant et en s'engouffrant sous une tapisserie.

* * *

**Note :** Voilà le chapitre 3 est fini j'espère qu'il vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à reviewer ça motive vraiment les auteurs !

**RAR :**

**Arie-Evans :** Coucou à toi ! Eh bien je crois que tu as eu pas mal de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! Euh je pense les faire finir ensemble oui… a la prochaine et merci pour ta review.

**COOOL :** Hello ! Après vérification le mot fuyeuse n'existe pas enfin pas pour Word du moins , et nan James ne l'a pas lu c'est un gentil garçon hi hi. Je pense pas avoir été trop longue pour le post de ce chapitre . A la prochaine et merci d'avoir donné ton avis.

**Hop'eyes :** merci ! Waw t'es forte, c'était bien de sa sœur :p en mm tps c'était facile a la prochaine bisous.

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton « Go », à bientôt pour la suite ;-)

**Lilpuce.**


End file.
